


Unus Annus

by sanderz



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: M/M, Self-Insert, Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanderz/pseuds/sanderz
Summary: Jimmy finds himself stuck in the Devildom, where he must survive a one year long exchange program. There, he finds himself entering pacts with the Seven Deadly Sins themselves... But at what cost?
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

_Where am I?_

The brunette looked through his bangs covering his eyes at the room he found himself in.

_This isn't my room._

It certainly wasn't. The last thing he remembered doing was sitting on the couch playing the Xbox. And now it looked like he was in some sort of courtroom or whatever. And he was the centre of attention of those who were sitting in the room.

"Welcome to the Devildom, Jimmy."

The redhead who was sitting in the centre overlooking the room spoke up, a smile on his lips.

"The fuck?" How the hell did this guy know his name?

And the redhead was quick to catch on, as his face fell. "...Oh, pardon me. Feeling a bit shocked, are we?"

Jimmy rose a brow at the man in red, "no shit."

"Well, that's understandable," the man continued, smile returning. "You've only just arrived, after all."

"Yes, but arrived where, exactly?" 

"The Devildom," he answered. "It will probably take a while for a human like you to adjust to things around here."

Wait, so... he was in Hell? ...It didn't really look _Hellish_ , so to speak. "Right..." Folding his arms over his chest, Jimmy spoke up again, "you apparently know of me, yet I know nothing of you. Care to share your name?"

"I suppose introductions are in order," the redhead nodded, standing up to approach the brunette. "My name is Diavolo. I am the ruler of all demons here, and all here know of me."

"Can't say the same here," Jimmy mumbled to himself, looking down at the ground before darting his crimson red eyes back at at the king of demons. Prince? He wasn't what royal status this guy had. Since he sounded royal.

"And someday soon, I will be crowned king of the Devildom."

Ah, that answered his questions.

"This here is the Royal Academy of Diavolo," the redhead continued, gesturing around him, "though we just call it RAD. You're standing inside the assembly hall, the very heart of RAD. This is where were officers of the student council hold our meetings and conduct our business." Then he had a rather proud looking grin on his face, "I'm the president of said council."

And, quite obviously, the founder of the place, due to the same name.

"Bet," Jimmy nodded, bouncing on a leg, "but what the hell do I have to do with being here?"

That's when a new voice caught the brunette's attention, "I will explain that to you."

"Ah!" Diavolo turned to the raven-haired male that had joined the two, "Jimmy, this is Lucifer."

Hold on... Lucifer? As in the fallen angel and Avatar of-?

"He's a demon and the Avatar of Pride."

 _Bingo_.

"He's also the vice president of the student council and my right-hand man...and not just in title, I assure you."

Now, that was an interesting way to word things. Jimmy looked between the two with a visibly confused frown, to which Lucifer had noticed, but Diavolo just continued.

"Beyond that, he's also my most trusted friend."

"'Friend', he says," the brunette mumbled, but his mumbling didn't go unnoticed by the raven-haired man.

The Avatar of Pride sighed, shaking his head, "flattery will get you nowhere, Diavolo." Then he turned and looked Jimmy right in the eyes, through his bangs, "and it's nothing like that, I can assure you."

"Oh, right," waving a hand dismissively, Jimmy smirked, "sure."

"Anyway..." Lucifer cleared his throat, changing the topic, "speaking on behalf of the entire student body at this great and storied school of ours...I offer you a most heartfelt welcome, Jimmy."

"That's cool and all, but you haven't answered my question yet."

"...Interesting." Lucifer, mumbled, looking at the other tall male in front of him with curiosity. "This one is quite different from Solomon." Then he spoke up, "Diavolo believes that we demons should start strengthening our relationship with both the human world and the Celestial Realm."

Now that was another new word to Jimmy. The Celestial Realm? Either this was some well thought up bullshit or he didn't pay attention to the lore behind Heaven and Hell or whatever. 

"As a first step towards this goal, we've decided to institute an exchange program. We've se-"

"Not to be rude," Jimmy huffed, cutting the demon off, "but I'm not really interested in those details."

There stood Lucifer, unsure of how to react. No one has ever dared to talk to him like this... Had this been a different situation, a punishment was sure to go ahead but... Hm. Lucifer quite _liked_ this attitude. It was new and somewhat exciting. Maybe just a little bit hot, too. "Very well," was all he said. "You've probably put two and two together, then?"

"Obviously."

"Good." Lucifer nodded, "you'll be here for one year. Once that year is up, you'll write a paper about your exchange here in the Devildom."

Jimmy contemplated his next set of words, "that's a lot to ask of a stranger who was unwillingly brought here."

Lucifer chuckled, somewhat bitterly, "hah! I am not asking you to write a doctoral thesis, so you take it easy."

The blank look that settled on Jimmy's face made the Avatar of Pride laugh.

"Don't give me that look," he mused, crossing his arms, "I won't be leaving you on your own for a year and expect that out of you. I'll be assigning someone to prot-"

Jimmy sighed, not being able to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously," a frown made its way onto Lucifer's lips, "whether you like it or not, you being a human here makes you have a big disadvantage. I'll be getting my brother Mammon to oversee your needs."

"Whatever..."

"Mammon is the Avatar of Greed," Lucifer explained, though he didn't seem too pleased to be talking about this Mammon character. "He's... how should I put it...?" Shaking his head, a sigh left his lips, "you'll see what I mean."

Not a moment later was the brunette handed a sleek and shiny red phone. _Free phone?_ An... odd thing, he certainly didn't see this coming.

"This is a D.D.D.," the demon explained. "It's virtually the same as your phone devices in the human world, however, normal phones from your world do not function here." 

"And..." Jimmy looked down at the device in his hands, frowning. "You're... just giving it to me for free?"

"Yes," Lucifer nodded, the small smile returning. "It's yours to use for as long as you're here." Then he gestured to it, "give Mammon a call."

With nothing more than a raised eyebrow, Jimmy looked down at the phone and brought up the contacts list.

* * *

**Mammon**

_Ongoing Call..._

_ Mammon _

_Yoooo._

_ Jimmy _

_...Yo?_

_ Mammon _

_What the-? Who the hell are ya?_

_ Jimmy _

_You clearly don't check who's calling you._

_ Mammon _

_Shut it! Answer the question._

_ Jimmy _

_Name's Jimmy._

_ Mammon _

_Jimmy... Jimmy? Am I supposed to know that name or somethin'?_

_ Jimmy _

_How the hell am I supposed to know? If it helps, I'm a human._

_ Mammon _

_A human? Right... Geez. I was freakin' out thinking you were Lucifer or something. Shoulda told me right away._

_ Jimmy _

_I_ was _going to get to that..._

_ Mammon _

_So. What business does a_ human _got with_ THE _Mammon?_

_ Jimmy _

_You're supposed to be in charge of me or whatever._

_ Mammon _

_What? No way. There's nothin' in it for me._

_ Jimmy _

Likewise _..._

_ Mammon _

_Whaddya even mean by "be in charge of you"?_

_ Jimmy _

_How the fuck am I supposed to know, man?_

_You're supposed to know that, not me._

_ Mammon _

_..._

_AAH! I get it now, you're the other human—the new exchange student._

_ Jimmy _

_Took your sweet time in figuring that out._

Dumbass _..._

_ Mammon _

_Eh?_

_Whatever. G'luck with that._

_See ya._

_ Jimmy _

_Not so fast, buddy._

_Lucifer was the one who made me call you._

_ Mammon _

_Pfft! You think THE Mammon would listen to ya just 'cause you're tryin' to scare with that name?_

_Jimmy :_

_Yes._

_I'll even put him on the line, hotshot._

_..._

_ Mammon _

_..._

_..._

_Where'd ya go-_

_Jimmy :_

_You've got 10 seconds, Mammon._

_ Mammon _

_Shit, Lucifer!_

_ Jimmy _

_9..._

_8..._

_ Mammon _

_YESSIR!_

**Mammon**

_Call Ended..._


	2. Chapter 2

"Is he seriously that intimidated by you?" Jimmy looked rather unamused as Lucifer handed the brunette his D.D.D. back to him.

Sighing, Lucifer nodded, "yes."

"If anyone had to be 'looking after me', I would've preferred you," the brunette stated, casting a side glance at the Avatar of Pride. "Mammon seems like a very... _reliable_ type."

Lucifer chuckled, shaking his head, "you look even more worried now."

"Well, if you were suddenly brought into a strange place and then get told that an unfamiliar face will jow take care of you, you'd certainly feel anxious," Diavolo shrugged slightly, stepping back into the conversation.

"Oh, I'm not anxious," Jimmy stated with a rather monotonous voice, "I'm just thinking about who's going to have to _really_ take care of who in this arrangement."

Lucifer smirked slightly at the other's words. "I see."

Once again, Diavolo didn't really see the context behind this and continued on, "besides. Mammon won't be the only one helping you out." The redhead turned to his best friend, "Lucifer, I believe we have to introduce our new friend to your brothers. And I believe it's better if you do so and not myself, don't you agree?"

Lucifer let out a small 'tch', shaking his head, "...You are right. As much as I would prefer not to, you're right."

"Oh, come now!" A rather chirpy and young voice came from behind them, making Jimmy look over his shoulder to see that a few more had joined them. " _Really?_ You should be honoured that you get to introduce such a _sweet_ and _charming_ younger brother like me!"

"This one here is Asmodeus," Lucifer sighed, nodding at the strawberry blonde male who just spoke. "He's the fifth eldest and the Avatar of Lust."

Studying him, Jimmy could tell almost right away that Asmodeus was the Avatar of Lust. He had this certain charm to him, and Jimmy couldn't help but find himself interested in him right away. Upon noticing that he was being checked out, Asmodeus winked at the brunette, who simply adverted his gaze.

"Wh..." Asmodeus frowned, hand resting on his hip, "I can't believe you totally just ignored what I said!" He let out a rather dramatic sigh, "And not only that, you referred to me as _this one_. How rude!"

The blonde standing just behind him huffed, "at least he didn't ignore you altogether. How do you think _I_ feel?"

Lucifer continued, "that one there is Satan," he referred to the blonde. "The fourth eldest of us. At first glance, he may seem like a responsible demon with a good head on his shoulders, but looks can be deceiving."

Satan chuckled, "aha, so _I'm_ that one, am I?" He couldn't help but shake his head before turning his gaze to the human, bowing his head slightly at him, "nice to meet you, Jimmy. I am Satan, the Avatar of Wrath."

 _Oh. no._ "Wrath, huh?" _Stop smiling at me like that._

"It basically sums up what he's about," Lucifer shrugged slightly, "he may flash you that pretty smile, but you had better be careful as it's just an act-"

"If you continue saying such nonsense, you'll just scare him," Satan mused before a dark aura settled around the blonde, "don't take him too seriously, Jimmy."

While this made Lucifer feel somewhat uneasy, Jimmy simply smirked. "Oh, I'm not scared or bothered," the brunette hummed, not even hiding the fact that he just looked the blonde from top to bottom, "I'll take that pretty smile any day."

While Lucifer rose an eyebrow at the brunette, Satan couldn't stop the faint blush spreading his cheeks. He certainly wasn't expecting that. "W-Well..." Clearing his throat, he looked to the side, "Lucifer enjoys speaking ill of his brothers." The subject change was rather obvious, "he is the Avatar of Pride, after all."

That's when Lucifer spoke up again, "if you two are done..." 

The Avatar of Wrath went silent, though Jimmy looked at the ginger that the raven-haired male was now gesturing to. 

"That one there with the grumpy look on his face is Beelzebub. He's the sixth oldest."

Now that he looked at him... Jimmy did indeed see that Beelzebub looked to be in a bit of a mood. It was kind of cute though, with that pout on his lips.

"Lucifer, I'm hungry." It wasn't a statement.

"That's too bad," Lucifer sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Now behave and introduce yourself."

A hand was rested on his stomach as he spoke, his face fallen after hearing that his hunger issue wouldn't be dealt with. "I'm Beelzebub, the Avatar of Gluttony."

As Jimmy looked over the ginger, he couldn't help but think how... _cuddly_ he looked. 10/10 would cuddle right then and there.

"Well..." Lucifer looked between everyone, "there are seven of us brothers in all, and I am the eldest. Mammon, the second oldest of us, will be here soon." 

"Seven...?" Jimmy mumbled, looking around them, too. This was only four of them.

"My other brothers aren't here at the moment, but...well, we can get to them later. All in good time."

Deciding to step in once again, Diavolo spoke up with that usual cheerful smile of his, "during your stay here in the Devildom, the seven brothers will lend you their strength. To keep you safe, you are to stay with them in the House of Lamention."

"House of Lamentation? I'm not sure if that's supposed to sound spooky or fancy," Jimmy mused.

"I'll leave that to you," Lucifer smiled. "It is where I liv with my brothers. It is a rather spacious house, and it was originally a cursed house in the human world."

So, a haunted house? "Cool." 

"I assume there won't be problems, then?"

"None at all, chief."

"Good," that got an approving nod from the demon. "Although we will all be living together, you shoul still have the means to reach us at any given time. All of our phone numbers are already on your phone. It also has a messaging app."

As Lucifer brought up the phone, Jimmy got his out and looked through the contact list, seeing that the others' numbers were indeed in there already. And, sure enough, it also had a messaging app. "Sweet."

"I'll go ahead and send you a message," Diavolo nodded with his usual smile.

"Isn't that nice, Jimmy," Satan hummed, resting a hand on his chin. "Now you get to be friends with the future king."

"Apparently so."

* * *

**LordDiavolo**

LordDiavolo

_This is my account._

LordDiavolo

_Feel free to send me a message any time._

_LordDiavolo sent a sticker_

jimjam

_cool_

jimjam

_i think_

LordDiavolo

_Oh sorry._

LordDiavolo

_I still haven't gotten used to this yet._

LordDiavolo

_You see, Lucifer is the only demon who sends me messages..._

jimjam

_right_

jimjam

_i see_

_LordDiavolo sent a sticker_

LordDiavolo

_That's the one I wanted to send you!_

jimjam

_bet_

_jimjam sent a sticker_

LordDiavolo

_What feeling or emotion does that sticker reprent?_

jimjam

_idk man_

jimjam

_happiness?_

LordDiavolo

_I see!_

LordDiavolo

_As I thought, it is difficult to communicate with humans..._

jimjam

_good thing you got me to practice with then_

LordDiavolo

_Indeed._

LordDiavolo

_You'll have to tell me more about the human world at some point._

jimjam

_uhh if you want me to ig_

LordDiavolo

_ig?_

LordDiavolo

_What's that mean?_

jimjam

_damn_

jimjam

_i got a lot to teach you don't i_


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, you got that done now," Lucifer sighed, watching as Jimmy and Diavolo exchanged messages. "But it seems the idiot has finally arrived."

Not a second later did the doors swing open, a rather annoyed albino glaring right at Jimmy. "HEY!"

Who else could it be but Mammon? The voice was the same as that on the phone call.

Jimmy looked up from his hone with a tired blink, looking around the room before pointing at himself. "Me?"

"Yes, you!" Mammon stormed right up to the other, "Just _who_ do you think you are, human? You've got a lotta nerve summoning the _Great Mammon_!" He shoved the brunette by the chest, pushing him back slightly. "Listen up," Mammon growled, getting right into the other's face, "because I'm only going to say this one. If you value your life, then you'll hand over all of your money right now!" And then he grabbed Jimmy by the collar of the jacket he was wearing, noses almost touching, "and anything else of value, too!"

"Or what?" Jimmy simply rose a brow, not really seeming too bothered by this.

"Or... Or I'll wipe that stupid, happy-go-lucky look right off your face...! By eatin' you!"

"Er, Mammon?" Asmodeus sighed, "I wouldn't exactly call that a _happy-go-lucky look_..."

Not with the totally blank stare that Jimmy had right now.

"I-" Mammon, looked to the side at his brother before looking back at the male in his hands, cheeks heating up when he realised how close their faces were. 

"Yeah, 'eat me', huh?" Jimmy flashed the albino a smirk, "or you could kiss me. We're in a position to do either, really."

"H-Hey!" Mammon let go of the other's jacket and took a step back, shaking his head as the other fixed his jacket, "n-not in a million years-!"

"Mammon," although his name was stated rather calmly, one look at Lucifer and you could tell he was getting very pissed off. It was all in the eyes. "Shut up or I'll punch you."

But the warning was useless, as the Avatar of Greed found himself getting punched in the cheek anyway.

"OWW!" Mammon's hand flew to his cheek, looking horrified. "What's the big idea!? I thought you were gonna actually give me a chance to shut up before punching me!"

"Jimmy," Satan spoke as he joined said person's side, "this is Mammon, the Avatar of Greed. He governs and oversees all forms of it."

"I see," the brunette nodded, tapping his chin in thought.

"Whenever he takes a liking to someone," the blonde continued, "they suddenly find themselves awash in money. But from what I hear, if he decides to break it off with someone, tat wealth evaporates. They're left without a single Grimm to their name."

He could only assume that Grimm was the currency of the place. "Ouch."

"And he's also a masochist," Asmodeus added, giggling. "That part's important."

"Indeed," Lucifer agreed. "And it just happens so that I have a job for my masochist of a brother."

Seeing Mammon's cheeks heat up in embarrassment and anger made Jimmy smirk in amusement.

"Shut it!" Mammon huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and frowning, "I ain't asked for that punch. And I _ain't_ a masochist!"

"Great English, hotshot," the brunette mused.

"Shut!"

Once the two decided to finish their little conversation, Lucifer continued speaking, "Mammon, you're going to be in charge of overseeing to this human's needs during the whole exchange." He had a rather sinister smile, "I expect your full cooperation."

"What!?" Mammon, shook his head in disbelief, "why me!?"

"Lucky," Asmo sighed, casting a glance at the human. "I'm so jealous..." Why did the dumb one get the job of looking after their cute, esteemed guest?

"All right, then," the albino rested his hands on his hips in a so-and-so fashion, "why don't _you_ do it, Asmo!?”

The Avatar of Lust chuckled halfheartedly, "what? Hell no," he shook his head. "Too lazy."

This just made Mammon confused, "I thought you said you were jealous of me?"

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty," Jimmy chuckled, trying to break up the argument. It was amusing while it lasted. "But shut up. Both of you."

"Just give up, Mammon," Satan added. "There's no getting out of this. You know you can't refuse a direct command from Lucifer, right?"

Mammon only continued to whine, "but why does it have to be me?" He looked at Beelzebub, "what about Beel. Why can't he do it?"

"Er.." Asmodeus sighed, shaking his head, "that isn't a job we can entrust to Beel. We might as well be asking him to _eat_ Jimmy."

"Mhm... Yeah." Beelzebub nodded, shrugging slightly, "I can't promise I wouldn't."

"I dunno," Jimmy rested a hand on his hip, looking at the ginger thoughtfully, "I might be okay with it."

Beelzebub tilted his head in confusion at Jimmy's words, though Satan and Mammon looked at Jimmy with red faces. "What!?" That wasn't something they needed to hear.

Asmodeus rose a brow, "oh?"

Lucifer sighed at the scene before him before turning to a certain albino, "Mammon?"

It went silent for a few moments before said person spoke up. "...Wh-What?"

A dark aura emitted from Lucifer as he glared at Mammon, " _surely_ you're not going to tell me that you object to this arrangement, are you?"

Mammon froze in his spot, azure eyes widening. "A-Ah..." He shook his head, hands forming fists. "I hate you guys! Every last one of ya! I'll do it, okay? _Okay?_ " Sighing, he turned his attention to Jimmy, who still had that smirk on his face, "you, _human_. Listen up.

"I'm all ears," Jimmy hummed.

"As much as I don't want to babysit you, I've got no choice," as he spoke, a frown settled onto his features, "It's a _huge_ pain in the ass, and I'm too important for this kind of thing, but _Lucifer_ told me to do it, so I will. But in return, you better make sure you don't cause me any trouble, got it?"

"Yessir."

Mammon's features eased up, nodding in approval, "good, that's what I want to hear."

"I'll be a good boy for you~" Jimmy cooed, whispering.

"A-Ah.." After hearing that, the albino's face heated up once more. "N-Not that, though! Shut up!"

Chuckling, Jimmy turned his attention away from the flustered darker-skinned male and at the eldest brother. "Alright, chief. What now?"

"We've decided who will look after you," Lucifer began, thinking to himself, "so on to the next topic: your tasks."

Jimmy's face fell, "please tell me I won't be getting tests."

"Good question..." The Avatar of Pride chuckled, "but your main task is to make sure your soul isn't taken by any demon."

"Right..."

"A nice soul is like a big, shiny gem for a demon."

"Riiight... Don't give in to temptations. Easy." 

Maybe not with these five that were around him right now. That'd be a little bit... _difficult._

"Just don't take this lightly," Lucifer added, "I don't just mean the demons out there."

"Oh?" Damn, was he implying that even his brothers would try and tempt him for his soul?

But, after seeing the thoughtful look on Jimmy's face, Lucifer decided to not continue with that topic, "just be careful."

"Yessir."

"That's about it," as Lucifer thought to himself, nothing immediately came to mind on anything important to say, having already covered all the important details already. He turned to Diavolo, "do you have anything you want to add?"

Diavolo shook his head but smiled, "no." He closed his eyes, taking a few moments to lose himself in his thoughts, "humans, angels, demons. I imagine a world where each accepts the other. Where we are brought together as friends." Then he looked back at Jimmy, "that is my dream. And I'm asking you to be the foundation for it."

The way he described that, the longing look as he thought to himself... Jimmy felt like there was a more heavy reason as to why this was happening, but he wasn't going to pursue for more information.

"One year is all I ask of you," Diavolo concluded, holding out a hand.

Jimmy sighed before nodding, grabbing Diavolo's hand and shook it, "one year it is."


	4. Chapter 4

Walking to the House of Lamentation wasn't the problem, it as listening to the constant complaining from the white-haired demon the whole time.

It was one groan after the other, like he always had one more thing to add.

"...I don't believe this," Mammon grumbled, "of all the rotten luck..." 

Jimmy was silent, hands shoved in the pockets of his jacket as they walked. You bet he was getting sick of the complaining, but he was doing his best to ignore it, for now.

"Why should _I_ have to look after some human? It's insulting, that's what it is!"

"I _am_ here, y'know," the brunette sighed, shaking his head.

Either Mammon didn't listen, or he was going off on his own tangent. "That rotten bastard... Does he really think he can scare me into doin' whatever he wants?" Then he looked to the side to see Jimmy giving him a questionable but amused look, and added, "just so we're clear...it's not like I can't say no to Lucifer, okay!?"

"Suuure."

"I... I only agreed to babysit you because, um..." He turned his gaze away, frowning as he tried to think of what to say. He didn't really think this through. "Well... You know, because...uh..."

Did he always jump to conclusions like this? It was pretty amusing watching the demon stumble around with his words. "...Because?" Jimmy prompted.

After a few moments of silence, Mammon looked back at the other with a semi annoyed look, " _it doesn't matter!_ Just don't go thinking that I'm scared of Lucifer or anything! Because I'm _not_.

One thing was for sure, and that was that Jimmy had picked up that Mammon wasn't a very good liar. "Whatever you say," he shrugged, waving a hand dismissively.

This response only got Mammon worked up even more, almost glaring at Jimmy, " _what!?_ Oh, now you're _really_ in for it...!" But then he settled down, a more thoughtful look spreading through his azure eyes. "...Although, come to think of it, I'm surprised you've got the guts to talk to me like that." He rose a brow, "you're not scared? I mean, I'm a _demon_. You do get that, right?'

"I sure do," Jimmy nodded, "I just don't really care."

The Avatar of Greed shook his head, sighing as they approached the doors to what Jimmy could only assume to be the House of Lamentation, "You're a strange human, I'll give ya that."

"Not as strange as you."

"...Whatever," Mammon huffed, shoving the doors to the place open, "Let's move on."

Upon entering, Jimmy didn't realise how _big_ the place actually was. Sure, he was told that it was spacious, but he didn't realise it'd be a whole ass mansion! Even though this was just the entrance room, he could tell this place was _huge_. He couldn't really tell outside due to the almost jet black colouring of the bricks, they blended against the night sky.

"This is the House of Lamentation," Mammon explained, watching as Jimmy looked over the room curiously, "it's one of the dorms here at RAD. Well, it's not _just_ one of the dorms. It's the form reserved for the student council members."

"Right..." Explained why they needed such a big place, then.

"Lucifer, Asmo and the others take every chance they can get to insult me," the albino demon sighed. "Callin' me scum, sayin' that I'm a money-grubber and stuff..." He cheered up though as he continued his explanation, "but I'm an officer on the student council, same as them. The elite of the elite, the _top_ of the RAD social pyramid."

"Is that so?" Jimmy hummed in a teasing tone.

Mammon didn't seem to pick up on this, though. "In other words," he continued, "I'm a big shot. A _real_ big shot. Like, even the regular big shots are impressed by what a big shot I am!" He was grinning at this point, "so don't you go thinking that I'm just some ordinary demon. I'm nothing like those other peons walking the halls here."

"If you say so, hotshot."

"By the way, Diavolo is even _more_ of a big hotshot. He's so important that he's got his own castle," now you could see a look of envy and jealousy spreading across his face, "that's why he doesn't live here with us."

"Well... he's also soon to be crowned king here," Jimmy shrugged, "it's only normal he'd have a whole ass castle to himself."

"That's true, I guess..." Mammon shrugged himself. "...Anyway, the long and short of it is that us seven brothers all live here together." He adjusted his sleeves before waving a hand, "now, it's time I show you to your room..."

It certainly was a large space for just seven people... but he wasn't complaining. 

As they headed for the stairs, a bulletin board caught the brunette's attention. Although he couldn't really read it from where he was standing, he decided to ignore it and follow Mammon up the stairs. Though, he almost walked into the other when Mammon stopped abruptly at the top.

"Listen here," the albino turned on his heel, now at Jimmy's height, simply because Jimmy was still a few steps down from him, "I'm gonna give you a piece of advice, so listen up.

"I'm all ears."

"If you wanna survive even a day here in the Devildom, you'd better listen _real_ close to what I'm about to say."

"Then hurry up," Jimmy sighed.

Mammon frowned. Was he seriously going to have to get used to this snappy attitude? Constant talkbacks? "If it ever looks like a demon is about to attack you, run away."

The look Jimmy gave the demon made Mammon huff.

"Either that or die."

"You seriously expect me to run?" One thing was for sure, he didn't take himself to be a coward. Jimmy certainly wasn't afraid to throw a few punches.

Mammon was just about to give a rather snarky response before he froze in his place.

"How about this?" A new voice spoke up, Jimmy looking behind the white-haired demon to see a lanky figure with golden eyes that were covered by his mauve hair, "I vote _you_ to die, Mammon."

Jimmy was silent, simply looking between the two with curiosity.

"Ah...!" The Avatar of Greed turned around, "Levi..."


	5. Chapter 5

There was an awkward cue of silence, tension between the two demons who Jimmy could only assume was another brother.

And it seems he was right.

"Uh..." mammon had a rather uneasy smile as he spoke, "l-listen up, human."

"Jimmy."

"What?"

"I have a name, y'know."

"Wh-Whatever!" Mammon shook his head, "this here is Leviathan, the Avatar of Envy."

"I see."

"He's the third oldest of us brothers." Then he grinned, as if trying to change the subject, "since his name's sorta hard to say, you can just call him Levi!" With that, he grabbed Jimmy's sleeve and proceeded to try and drag him off, "okay then, let's get a move on-"

Leviathan, however, wasn't having any of that. Holding a hand out to stop Mammon, he glared right into the other's eyes, "Mammon, give me back my money."

 _Oh?_ Jimmy looked between the two, already seeing that things were about to get interesting. 

"Then go crawl in a hole and die."

A hand flew to Jimmy's mouth as he tried to hold back a laugh. 

Mammon stuttered, "c-c'mon! I told you I'd get it back to you! I..." He paused, scratching his cheek, "I just need a little more time... And you still want me to die even after I give it back? That's real harsh, Levi!" When he noticed Jimmy trying to hold back a laugh, Mammon's cheeks heated up, "and this ain't funny! Shut up!"

"Eh?" Leviathan ran a hand through his hair, "you need a _little_ more time? Just how much?"

"Just... A _little_ more, okay!? A little more means a little more!"

"But how much is 'a little more'?" Jimmy snickered.

Leviathan seemed more than unamused, "you've been telling me that for the last 200 years, Mammon."

"Ooooh snap," the brunette grinned, hiding it behind his hand.

"Hey, no!" Mammon shook his head, holding a hand up, "it hasn't been 200 years! It's been 260! Get it right, Levi."

"Unbelievable," Leviathan huffed. "Seriously Mammon, you're-"

Mammon cut his brother off, annoyed himself, "I'm what? _Scum?_ Is that what you're gonna say?"

"You're a _lowlife_ and a _waste of space_."

This only made the albino upset, his face falling, "hey! Come on, that's even worse..."

Even Jimmy agreed that, that was a harsh thing to say, but he didn't speak up.

"Whatever," Leviathan shrugged, "...Just give me back my money. I need it to by the Bluray box set of _Journey to the Devildom: The Tale of a Little She-Devil and Her Reluctant Companion._ "

As he went to explain about some anime, Jimmy couldn't help but admire how peppy and chirpy Leviathan got. It was kind of cute.

"The initial round of copies includes promotional tickets to a live event as a special bonus."

Hanging his head, Mammon shrugged, "I've got no idea what you're even talking about, Levi," he admitted. "But it doesn't matter! Because I don't even have any money to give you. How am I supposed to give back money I don't have, huh?"

The Avatar of Envy's face fell once again, "so you're telling me you _refuse_ to pay me back?"

"...What?" Mammon shook his head, brushing his hair out of his eyes, "you looking for a fight, is that it?"

Jimmy sighed, stepping between them, "girls, girls, you're both pretty," he started, looking at the two of them, "but why not sort this out another time?"

Leviathan simply narrowed his eyes at Mammon and Jimmy, "what's the deal with this human you've got here with you? Are they your newest sponsor or something?'

"I ain't sponsoring no one," Jimmy said as he looked at Leviathan sceptically.

Mammon shook his head, "what...no! I'd need someone rich enough to support me. Don't be crazy."

"Are you implying I'm poor?" Now it was Jimmy's turn to frown at the Avatar of Greed.

Mammon went silent, looking at the ground before grinning, "though, now that I think about it..."

"Oh, boy..."

"Levi," the white-haired demon turned to his brother, "I'm pretty sure this one likes to collect the same stuff that you do. I bet you'd kill to have some of the stuff in Jimmy's collection."

"What?"

"Eh?" Leviathan was confused, though he had a semi-interested look on his face.

"Yeah!" Mammon nodded, "You know what I'm talking about...those doll things you always buy. What do you call 'em again?"

"Figurines," was Leviathan's rather blunt response.

"Yeah, those!"

"So, you also collect figurines?" Leviathan asked, turning to Jimmy.

"Er..."

"Which ones?" A child-like excitement took over the boy, "ooh, do you have any of the main characters from _Battle Princess Brigade?_ Or _Girls Only_ , or _Diamond Dust?_ "

Jimmy blinked, confused. "Ah... Sorry, I don't got a clue on what you're going on about."

That's when Leviathan paused, "...hold on a second!" He looked to where Mammon was a few moments ago, but... "That ass! He ran off!"

Turning his own head, Jimmy also saw that. "...Jerk."

"Don't you realise what just happened?"

"Yep."

"That scummy scumbag! You're pretty dumb for letting him use you like that."

"What!?" Jimmy scowled, "how the fuck was I supposed to know he'd do that?"

The Avatar of Envy flinched slightly before sighing, "this is _exactly_ why humans are-" Then he grinned, "wait. _Humans_. That's it! I got an idea."

Jimmy was silent, unsure of how to process the sudden mood change.

"Are you free right now?" The other asked, but then he chuckled and shook his head. "Of course you are, you've gotta be, right?"

"I guess-?"

"You know what?" Leviathan shrugged and grabbed Jimmy's sleeve, "you're coming with me either way."

"O-Okay?"

He didn't get a choice as he was dragged off by the mauve-haired demon.

* * *

**Mammoney**

Mammoney

_Heya, I suddenly remembered I have some business I gotta take care of. So, if ya need something, just ask Levi._

_Mammoney sent a sticker_

Mammoney

_Oh, and just to make sure... Don't go around tellin' stuff to Lucifer, ya got that?_

_Mammoney sent a sticker_

jimjam

_jerkface_

_jimjam sent a sticker_

Mammoney

_That was mean._


End file.
